


Sink Your Teeth Into Me

by yujaeyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!ten, Oral Sex, Pining, Rimming, Smut, alpha!Johnny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujaeyong/pseuds/yujaeyong
Summary: Ten's life is thrown upside down when he finds out he is, in fact, an omega.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glitterjungwoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterjungwoo/gifts).



> Thank you glitterjungwoo. This would not have happened without you.

Ten sat at the table eating breakfast playing a game on his phone. He’s enjoying a nice calm morning while he can. He knows it won’t be like this much longer. He can feel his heat coming on. He sets his phone down to put his dishes in the sink and looks out the window.

His little cabin by the lake is like something out of a painting. It’s beautiful and he absolutely loves it here. He turns around when he hears his phone vibrate. He picks it up seeing a message from his best friend Johnny, saying he’s on his way. He smiles. This will be the last time he sees Johnny before his heat starts.

The thing is, Ten would never have imagined his life being like this. He had dreams. He had planned on going to college and wanted to travel the world. And that had been his plan all along...until he matured. That was still the worst day of his life, the day before his graduation.

He woke up before his alarm for school with a splitting headache. He went to get out of bed and realized it was soaked. He was sweating so bad. He stood up and hit the ground. He was scared. Something was wrong. He screamed for his parents, saw the fear in their eyes when they opened his bedroom door.

They rushed him to the hospital and waited for the doctors to run their tests. They had given him some medicine and everything seemed to be fine. They said he would have to stay for a few days just to be sure but they didn’t foresee any complications.

The doctor had told them nothing was medically wrong with Ten and not to worry, they would have everything under control. He then asked them to speak to him in the hall. He could see his mother start to cry and almost collapse. His father had to sit her down. He was shaking his head and looked angry. What was going on? The doctor had said nothing was wrong.

His parents walked off, out of sight and the doctor came back in. “What’s going on I thought you said nothing was wrong?”  The doctor pulled over a chair and sighed. “There is nothing medically wrong with you. The cause of your symptoms...is the best of an omega.”

Ten looked at the doctor. “The heat of an omega. You mean….like an omega. That goes into heat. And needs an alpha…or beta?”

“Yes, that is exactly what I mean.”

Ten laughed out loud. He almost started crying he was laughing so hard. “That’s funny. I’m not an omega. So what’s really going on?” He had calmed down and was looking expectantly at the doctor.

The doctor sighed and sat down on the edge of Ten's bed. “I’m not joking. I know this may be hard to wrap your head around. There are rare cases like yours but they do happen. You have always been an omega but it never showed until you matured.”

Ten sat there mouth agape. “You’re not joking? You’re being serious?” His doctor nodded. “I can only imagine how hard this is to understand. The medicine we gave you is to suppress the heat this first time. I wouldn’t recommend taking them long term in the future. Your body needs to go through the heat cycle. But I don’t want to overwhelm you. We can set up an appointment for all the questions you may have when you are discharged if you like.”

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It was impossible. His parents were plain old humans. He had no “wolves” in his family. That was the word his dad always used for “those beasts”. His family was very against anything related to secondary genders. They hated his best friend, Johnny, who was an alpha.

“I actually know someone who could probably help me out. I’ll make an appointment later on if I need it, but thanks.” He wanted this fucking doctor to leave. He needed to call Johnny. He needed to cry. He felt like dying. He couldn’t handle this.

“Okay, just press the call button if you need anything.” The doctor walked out and Ten broke down. He couldn’t believe what was happening. How was this possible. There was nothing in his heritage to suggest this was even possible. Who god had he pissed off of in a previous life to deserve this?

Luckily his parents had given him his phone before they spoke to the doctor. If it had been the other way around he knew he would have never seen the phone again. He sent Johnny a text telling him to come to the hospital and it was an emergency. Johnny quickly relief he was on his way.

Ten knew it would take Johnny about 30 minutes to get there so he started making a list of questions on his phone. He knew a lot about Johnny and his culture just by being friends with him but he also knew there was still a lot he didn’t know. He put his phone down and sighed, crossing his legs and putting his head in his hands. This could not be happening. This could not be real.

The tears had just started when he heard the door open. He looked up and Johnny was across the room and engulfing him in a hug in seconds. “Ten what’s wrong? What happened?” All of a sudden Johnny became stiff and pulled back looking down at him with a confused expression on his face. He leaned forward and sniffed Ten’s hair. He saw the way Johnny’s pupils shifted. “You smell like an Omega in heat...but not quite as strong. Has someone been in here with you?”

Ten buried his head in Johnny’s shoulder and began to sob. “Shhh, it’s okay. Whatever’s going on I’m here for you. Just calm down. It’s gonna be okay.” He rubbed circles on Ten’s back until he finally calmed down.

Ten sat back and looked at Johnny. “You aren’t going to believe what I’m about to tell you and I hope you still want to be friends with me.” He was picking at his nails, something he did when he was very anxious and nervous. “Ten, you couldn’t tell me anything that would make me not want to be your friend. What is it?”

He took a deep breath and explained what had happened the night before and how he saw his parents in the hall. “When the doctor came in he told me that I was a rare case...that nothing was noticeable until I matured...Johnny, I’m an omega.” He finally looked at his friend, a few tears rolling down his cheeks. Johnny was shocked. How had he not picked up on anything before now? If anyone could have noticed it would have been him. “That’s why I smelled honey when I hugged you. Oh, Ten come here.” He pulled Ten into a tight hug, “I am so sorry. Anything you need you to know I am here for you. I will always be. Just tell me what I can do.”  
  
Ten didn’t want to let go. He felt safe in Johnny’s arms. They always picked on each other because of their height differences. They were similar in the fact that they both had dark, almost black hair, brown eyes, and smiles that would kill. But where Johnny was almost six foot three, Ten was closer to five foot seven. The height difference never bothered Ten. He actually liked it because Johnny always used it as an excuse to take care of him or protect him.

“Thank you, Johnny. That means a lot. I have a ton of questions. I actually made a list on my phone, but they can wait. I didn’t think of this before, but what I need to worry about more than this shocking revelation is what I am going to do when I get home. I know my parents are going to kick me out. I just hope they let me take my stuff.”

The only upsides to this situation were two things. One, he had a job. Two actually. He worked part-time at coffee shop and library, so he had income and had been saving up. The second was, he was graduating tomorrow. He wouldn’t need to be at home anymore anyway.

“I am not looking forward to going home even if it is just to get my stuff.” He took a hold of Johnny’s hand, needing some kind of comfort. Support. “Hey, don’t worry about it. I will come with you. If you’re just going to get your stuff and leave then I don’t care what your parents are going to say. Actually, how about me and a few friends come over with a truck and we will just get it all in one go?”

Ten thought about it. His parents hated Johnny but were never outright mean to his face. Although now he had no idea what they would do. If Johnny brought some of his pack though, he imagined his family would leave them alone.

It was funny how Johnny and his friends referred to themselves as a pack. It had almost become a derogatory term, depending on who was using it. To them, it was just funny. They didn’t live together, although they had a vacation spot by a lake that they would frequent together. They just liked the look on peoples faces when they mentioned it. It made Ten smiled thinking about it.

Johnny noticed, “Why are you randomly grinning?” Ten shook his head. “I was just thinking about how you guys refer to yourself as a pack. It’s funny thinking about you guys showing up at my house.” This made Johnny laugh. “Oh yeah, I’m not worried about any funny business if we bring a group. I’ll text Yuta later and have him pass it on. When can you leave? What about graduation?”

“They said I need to stay for a few days but it’s not mandatory. Even if it is, fuck that. I am not staying. I will come back if I need to but I am leaving today.” Johnny nodded and pulled his phone out, checking the time. “Okay, you are coming with me. You can stay with me tonight, we will do graduation tomorrow and then go grab your stuff. I will make some calls and find you somewhere to stay. In the meantime, you can crash on my couch.”

“I hate inconveniencing you but I appreciate the help.” Johnny rolled his eyes. “Dude you’re my best friend. You are not inconveniencing me. If I had another room I would let you stay with me. But I bet someone knows of an apartment or something you can get into quick.”Johnny stood up and put his phone in his pocket. “I’m going to let the nurses know you want to leave and then I’m gonna call a few people while you get ready. I’ll come back when it’s time to leave.” He leaned over and kissed Ten on the forehead, walking out.

True to his word, Johnny took him to his apartment and let him crash on his couch. The next day they had their graduation ceremony and met up with Johnny's friends when it was over. Ten had met them all before. Yuta, Winwin, Jaehyun, and Taeyong were around all the time. He saw them almost as much as he saw Johnny. Doyoung, Taeil, Jungwoo, Mark, and Haechan weren’t around quite as much. They lived a little further outside of town.

They all made their way to Ten’s house to pack up his stuff. When they got there they were shocked. All of Ten’s stuff was neatly packed and in the driveway. Everything. There was an envelope with his name on it. He opened it and read the few lines. It told him to never come back. He was dead to his family. His family was well off if you wanted to say it nicely. They had given half the savings they had put back for his college. He couldn’t believe they gave him anything. This along with his own savings would help him find a place and not struggle for a bit.

Luckily Yuta had a friend with an apartment he had just moved out of so Ten was able to move in a few days later. Everything seemed to be going relatively calm considering what had happened. That changed about 4 months later when his next heat started.

He could feel it coming on a few days before. He and Johnny had talked a lot over the last few months. He knew what his options were and how he wanted to handle it. He would never take pills. He didn’t like taking medicine unless it was absolutely necessary. He also was not going to seek help from any alpha or beta. He would not ask anyone for help. Johnny told him he understood but if he needed him or needing anything just to let him know.

The days leading up to it were uncomfortable but not unbearable. Mainly him being sensitive. Anytime he would brush up against something it would make him flinch and his breath quicken. It got worse the day before. He had no experience with an omegas slick before. He was doing the dishes and accidentally bumped into the counter. His cock, which was semi-hard all the time now, twitched and that is when he felt it running down the inside of his thigh. He knew it was bound to happen eventually but that didn't make it any more fun to experience.

Once his heat was in full swing, he was miserable. He was painfully hard all the time and no matter how many times he came it was never really enough. He would cum and feel fine for about an hour, but then it was back again. Johnny and some of his new friends would text him to check up on him but he wouldn’t let anyone come see him.

The only upside to this whole ordeal was the fact that Ten had a job that he could do from home. He had planned on going to college to major in engineering and minor in a foreign language. He had always wanted to travel for work. Once his life changed though, so did his college plans. He ended up taking online classes online, majoring in architecture and minoring in graphics design. He now would consulate and create things all from the comfort of his home. Because of this, he was still able to do his job during his heat.

This was a regular thing now, every four months. He would go through his heat, his friends would check on him, and life would go on. It wasn’t fun. He didn’t like it, but what was he going to do? He wasn’t going to take the pills and he wasn’t going to try some crazy surgery. He would just deal with it.

All that changed two years later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten has to ask for help and he hates it.

Ten could feel his heat coming on but he just went about his daily life. He had done this so many times now he was practically used to it. He didn’t even think twice about it now. The day before though, he could tell something was different. He was normally sensitive but this was off the charts. He would barely move and his cock was twitching and leaking precum. This had never happened and he was somewhat worried. He saw Johnny and his friends all the time, of course, but he hadn’t talked to anyone about his heat in forever. They had all gotten used to the way he handled them and stopped texting him. They knew he would reach out if he needed anything.

He figured this was just something else that he would have to deal with so he tried not to worry too much.

The first day of his heat, Ten didn’t think he would make it. This was honestly the worst it had ever been. In the past, he would cum multiple times, but eventually, it would calm down. He would have an hour or so downtime before he would be throbbing again. This time though, nothing helped. No matter how many times he would cum he was still rock hard. It was so painful but he didn’t want to bother anyone, didn’t want to bug them with his problems.

He made it through the first two days, surprisingly, but on the third day, he knew he had to call Johnny. As much as he did not want to bug his best friend, he knew he would be able to help.

He pulled his phone out and text him a quick “SOS HELP.” He knew that would get Johnny's attention. A few seconds later he got an “OMW.”

Ten had given him a key not long after he moved in, so Johnny knocked and opened the door, stopping in his tracks when the strong scent hit him. He clenched his jaw and his eyes dilated. He had not been around Ten during his heat since the first time in the hospital and this was so much stronger. He took a couple of deep breaths before walking over to the couch where Ten was laying down.

He kneeled down next to the couch but didn’t get too close, he didn’t know what his presence would actually do to Ten. “Ten what’s going on? Are you okay?” He knew something was up because Ten had never needed help in the past. At least not help in person. Sure, Ten would text him with questions but he never asked him to come over.

Ten opened his eyes and looked at Johnny. He felt a sudden urge to pull Johnny on top of him and let him have his way. “Fuck Johnny, you smell so strong. It’s overwhelming. God...it hurts Johnny. It’s never hurt like this before. It hurts if I move, no matter what I do.”

Johnny knew what he meant. His friends that were omegas had mentioned this happening. He assumed that if it had happened to Ten, he had found a way to deal with it. The longer his friend went without having any kind of help with their heats, the worse it got. Eventually, it would get so bad that you would have to ask for help. He hated seeing Ten like this.

“What do you need Ten? I’ll do anything I can to help. Is it okay if I touch your head?” He wanted to comfort his friend but he didn’t want to hurt him or make anything worse. Ten nodded and Johnny put his hand in his hair, massaging his scalp, hoping it would help in some way. Ten let out a shaky moan. Neither of them knew he would have that reaction.

“I'm scared Johnny. I know what my body wants but that is not what I want. I'm embarrassed that I had to ask for your help.” Tears started rolling down his cheeks and his blush went up to his ears.

“Hey, don’t you dare feel that way. I will not judge you and you know that. Let me help you, and I do not mean fucking you. I have an idea if you’ll trust me okay?” Again Ten nodded and watched as Johnny sat down on the other end of the couch. “Come here, come sit in my lap.”

Ten groaned as he sat up and crawled over towards Johnny. He knew his erection was causing a major tent in his sweats but he obviously couldn’t do anything about it. He saw Johnny's eyes grow wide and the swipe of his tongue on his bottom lip as he also noticed Ten’s bulge.

Johnny pulled him into his lap so he was straddling his legs. He looked into Ten’s scared eyes. “Don’t be scared, this will help I promise. And you won’t have to get undressed or have me fuck you or even touch you, okay?” Ten whimpered because he could feel Johnny's dick under his and he was just as hard.

He put his hand on Ten’s hips and pulled them down as he pushed up. They both let out low moans. “Johnny, oh fuck.” Ten came immediately, but Johnny knew that wouldn’t be enough. They would be at this for quite some time if they wanted Ten to get any actual relief.

Tears began to form in Ten’s eyes. He was hurting and frustrated. He hated this but it felt so good. Johnny wiped them away with his thumbs, pulling Ten into a hug, but still moving against him. “Don’t cry Ten, just let me help you. Let me make you feel better, please.” 

Ten wrapped his arms around Johnny’s neck and buried his face in his shoulder. He let out small breathy whimpers in Johnny’s ear driving his friend insane. After his second orgasm, he became more desperate and bold at the same time. He needed to cum again so he started rocking his hips harder, “Fuck Ten...you’re gonna make me cum.”   
  
“Me too Johnny, I’m going to cum again...mmmm…” Johnny ran his hands up and down his back, pulling him closer. “Cum with me Ten”, and that was all it took for him to cum a third time. 

He was panting, dirty, and embarrassed. So embarrassed. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He had been so clouded by lust and the aching need to get off that he honestly hadn’t thought about the fallout afterward. 

He started to cry again and went to scramble off Johnny’s lap, but two strong arms kept him in place. “Ten calm down. I know what you’re thinking, I can see it on your face.” He was looking down at Ten who looked like he was on the verge of a breakdown. “Take a deep breath.” He did as Johnny said, taking a few deep breaths. He had to admit it did help.

“Let's go get you cleaned up. We’re gonna have a little chat while you shower.” He picked Ten up and carried him to the bathroom, setting him down gently. “You get in and I’ll grab you some clothes”. Ten nodded and got the water ready before stepping in. He still couldn’t believe everything that just happened, especially how calm and attentive Johnny was being now. 

Johnny walked into the bathroom and sat on the toilet letting out a sigh. “I’m gonna be honest with you Ten, I never expected you to call me needing my help with your heat. You seemed to always have it under control. But I want you to know that what I have always said is still true if you ever need me, I am here for you. If you need something like today or more. Whatever it is, I will help if I can. Although, if you smell as good as you did today in the future I may not be able to keep my hands off you next time.” He let out a small laugh, hoping to ease the tension he could feel.

Ten was silently crying in the shower. He did not deserve such an amazing friend like Johnny. “I know Johnny and thank you for always being open and willing to help me. I never thought I would need help honestly. They have been hard in the past but this was different. If they are like this or possibly worse in the future, I don’t know what I will do. I don’t want to ask you for help, but if it comes down to it I will.” 

He stepped out of the shower, drying off and getting dressed. “What do you mean by how good I smelled? Is that similar to how you affected me?” Johnny nodded, “I couldn’t tell that I affected you but yes when an alpha and omega are around each other during a heat, the hormones and pheromones will drive the other crazy because they need each other. If you happen to be mated it’s even worse but also easier to manage because it’s your mate. Confusing I know.”

He followed Ten into the bedroom and they sat next to each other on the bed. “I know you feel good right now, but it will come back, and the rest of your heat will be just as bad. I also know you aren’t going to like my suggestion, but I think you should let me crash on the couch. I can help you out through the rest of this heat.”   


He was right, Ten hated the idea. Not of having Johnny around, he loved having his best friend around. He just felt like he was a failure not being able to take care of himself and inconveniencing Johnny. “You’re right I don’t like it, but if the rest is anything like this morning...I don’t know what I will do.”

Johnny reached over and took Ten’s hand in his, interlacing their fingers. “I love you and I will always take care of you, if you want me and let me.” He would do anything for Ten and he wished he could tell him how much he really loved him but that would have to wait. 

Ten smiled, he loved Johnny too, more than he wanted to admit. He hoped he would be able to tell him someday and that letting his friend help him out wouldn’t negatively affect their relationship. “Okay, you can stay.” 

This was the beginning of a new chapter in their friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [nsfw twt](https://twitter.com/JaehyunNakamoto?lang=en)   
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this one...just some fluff...and shorter.

Ten knows that Johnny should be showing up anytime now. He’s excited but nervous at the same time. He hates that he had become so awkward around his best friend.

Ever since the first time he had to ask Johnny for help with his heat, everything changed. It wasn’t Johnny that changed, it was Ten. He didn’t feel like he had changed in a bad way necessarily, but in a way that made him so painfully awkward around his friend. He had become almost dependent on Johnny for his heat now and Ten didn’t know what ot do. He didn’t like the fact that he was falling into the norm for what an omega was. He didn’t want to rely on an alpha and be looked at as a helpless omega. He hated the thought of it.

He had told Johnny the last time he came over to help that he was going to try and make it without help the next time. The had fallen into a routine that Ten did not like. It was just like the first time, they never went any further than that. Johnny had told Ten many times he would do whatever he asked but if he wanted it to stay the same he was fine with that too. He just wanted to help.

He had just finished putting the last of the dishes away when there was a knock at the door. He walked over and opened it and was engulfed in a bear hug immediately. “Dude you act like you’re never going to see me again. It’s going to be a week, calm the fuck down.” Ten laughed because even though Johnny was an alpha he could be so clingy and emotional. He loved it though and wouldn’t change his friend for anything.

“Ten, a week is like a lifetime without your best friend.” Johnny didn’t pull away, he kept Ten in a tight but comfortable embrace for a good five minutes. Ten looked up at Johnny putting his chin on the alphas chest. “Are you gonna let go anytime soon? I kinda have to pee?” Johnny looked down and smiled, “Nah I think I’m gonna hold on for a while longer. You’ll just have to hold it...or...you could just go. I’ve always wanted to try something involving watersports.”

Ten pushed Johnny away and made a face, “Fuck dude seriously? Oh my god I knew you were weird but that takes the cake.” He went to the bathroom and came back to find Johnny sitting on the couch playing a game on his phone looking up when Ten walked over. “So what do you want to do today? Wanna go for a walk? I can show you the new little waterfall I found in the woods.” Johnny’s eyes lit up, he loved the forest behind Ten’s little cabin. Ten wasn’t sure if it was an alpha thing or a Johnny thing.

“Yea that sounds fun. Let’s go!” He got up and went over to the door bouncing on the balls of his feet waiting for Ten. He looked like and excited puppy waiting to go for a walk. Ten often wondered how dominant he actually was as an alpha when he put off such puppy dog energy. “Johnny, are you sure you’re an alpha? You’re not like a golden retriever or something?” Johnny stopped bouncing and looked at Ten with this intense gaze he had never seen before. “Oh Tennie, you have no idea what I can be like.” He winked and smiled, loving the blush that crept up Ten’s neck.

Ten could not remember the last time he had heard Johnny call him Tennie..had he ever called him that before? He honestly didn’t think so. He shrugged it off and got his shoes on. He didn’t want to stand around and dwell on something so insignificant. He grabbed a couple of water bottles and they headed out the door.

They had barely been outside for 5 minutes when Ten started feeling uneasy. Normally he could tell his heat was coming about 4 days out but this time was different. He thought he had those 4 days left but he could tell it was going to hit sometime today. “Johnny we have to go back. I don’t have as much time as I thought, I’m sorry.” He hated doing shit like this; messing things up for people.

Johnny turned to Ten and patted his shoulder, “Hey, it’s okay. We can come do this another time. Let’s get you back.” As they started the short walk back, Ten’s breathing started to quicken and he was becoming more and more sensitive to his thighs touching. He let out a small whimper as tears began to prick the corners of his eyes. This was the absolute worst. He hated the fact that Johnny had to see him going it like this. He knew Johnny didn’t care, he had told him as much many times, but it still made Ten feel like an inconvenience.

Johnny could smell it now, the overwhelming scent of honey. It made his eyes dilate and his breathing quicken but he tried slowing his breathing down as best he could. Ten might need him and he was not going to make things worse for his friend. He turned and picked Ten up bridal style, pulling him into his chest and surprising his friend. “Johnny what are you doing….it hurts…” He hated that johnny was having to go out of his way to help him but he also loved the feeling of being in his arms. “I’m helping. Now just try and relax.”

He carried Ten into his cabin and to his bedroom, laying him down on the bed gently. He brushed the hair out his friend face and kissed him on the forehead earning a little whine from the smaller boy, “I know you don’t want me staying this time but I don’t want to leave you here like this. Please let me stay and help you. I’ll do whatever you ask.” He looked in Ten’s eyes and saw the pain, frustration, guilt, and every other negative emotion that was swimming in that pretty little head. “And please stop feeling bad or guilty or whatever those emotions are that I see in your eyes. I want to help you. I want to be here. I love you Ten.”

Tears were streaming down Ten’s face at this point as he pulled Johnny down next to him and into a hug. “I hate being dependant on anyone and having to inconvenience them in anyway. Especially you because you’re my best friend. I know you say you don’t mind but I still feel bad.” He pulled back a little and looked at Johnny. He could feel his body becoming more hot and flushed as the minutes passed. Johnny smiled and kissed the tip of Ten’s nose causing him to scrunch it up in confusion, “You are so cute when you blush, no matter what’s causing it.”

Ten couldn’t understand what had gotten into Johnny lately. Ever since he started helping Ten out with his heat, he had become more...lovey dovey and cutesy and Ten did not know what to do with this new side of Johnny. “Johnny...why are you acting all...cute and stuff lately?” Now it was Johnny’s turn to blush. He hadn’t realized Ten had picked up on any of that.

“Well you know how I’ve told you I loved you more lately?” Ten nodded although he didn’t see how that meant anything really, they had always said that to each other. Johnny rolled onto his back and looked at the ceiling, “Well, this isn’t exactly how I saw this going…” He closed his eyes and took deep breath. He couldn’t believe he was going to do this right now. “Ten when I tell you I love you, I mean it. I wholeheartedly love you. I have for a long time now.”

He rolled back over to look at Ten and he definitely did not expect to find tears in his friend's eyes. “Ten why are you crying?” He pulled him into another hug and rubbed his back. Ten sniffed, “I love you too Johnny. I have since we met pretty much. In the beginning I didn’t think it would work out because I wasn’t an omega or beta and I knew that’s what you would want or need. When I found out I was an omega I figured it wouldn’t work out because I wouldn’t be good enough.” Johnny sighed and pulled Ten closer, if that was possilbe. He could feel Ten’s body getting hotter and hotter. He knew they didn’t have much time.

“Ten I know we have so much more to talk about, but since were both on the same page about our feeling for one another...will you let me stay. Please?” He took deep breaths, taking in as much of the Honey sent as he could. It calmed him and made him want to devour Ten at the same time. It was an odd combination to say the least.

“Yes...you can stay. Please stay...I have always wanted you here.” Johnny smiled, he was truly happy. “Thank you Ten, and this time…” He pulled back and looked Ten in the eyes, “I am going to make you feel so fucking good babe.” He leaned in a gave Ten a quick kiss. He was going to make sure he took good care of Ten.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny just wants to take care of Ten

Ten wasn’t sure he was prepared for this side of Johnny. Although they had been friends for many years, he had never seen the true alpha side of his best friend. He wasn’t afraid but he was a little nervous. As much as Ten hated the fundamentals of being an omega, the idea of Johnny being his alpha or even his mate...no. Ten had to shake his head and stop that train of thought quickly.

“Hey, what’s going on in that head of yours?” Johnny was still holding Ten close to him, not wanting to let go. He noticed the way Ten started to blush and look away. “You can tell me anything. I won’t judge you or make fun of you.” 

Ten knew he had to get this out quickly if they were going to talk because the longer they laid in the bed the more he could tell his heat was about to hit. He squirmed a little in Johnny's arms but took a deep breath and looked him the eyes, “I was just thinking...that as much as I hate what it means to be an omega...I might not hate it as much if you were my alpha...or mate.” He wouldn’t meet Johnny’s eyes this time. He didn’t want to see the pity or disbelief. 

Johnny just about lost it when those words came out of Ten’s mouth. Fuck if that wasn’t what he had been dreaming about for as long as he could remember. He took a deep breath and tried to keep his voice calm. “Ten, look at me.” When the younger finally did he saw that Johnny's pupils were pure black. “I am trying really hard to hold myself back right now because fuck if I don’t want to just ruin you, but I honestly don’t want to hurt you or anything the first time. But let me tell you, I would love to be your alpha, even your mate if you would have me. That is what I have been dreaming about for so long. You have no idea how happy that makes me hear you say the same thing.”

Ten could not believe what Johnny was saying. They had both wanted the same thing for so long. “You really want that Johnny? Like, you would mark me?” 

Johnny rolled on top of Ten, trapping him on the bed, letting out a low but quiet growl. “Tennie baby, I would love to mark you. Not just a mating mark either. I would leave marks on you all the time so everyone knew you were mine. I know you don’t like the idea of belonging to an alpha or relying on one, but I would love to take care of you, in every sense of the word. I don’t just mean sexually, although that would definitely be a big part.” He winked at Ten and the smalle smiled back.

Ten was trying his hardest not to cry again. He reached up and placed his hand on Johnny’s cheek, “I know that’s how I’ve always felt and I still do a little bit, but it’s different with you. I trust you and I want this, I really do.” He looked Johnny in the eyes wanting the older to believe everything he was saying. “I want to rely on you and I want you to be my alpha. Please, Johnny.”

He couldn’t take it anymore, he had to have Ten and it had to be now. He leaned down and kissed the younger, lightly at first. He wanted it to be good for Ten. He grabbed Ten by the hips and flipped them over so he was on his back and Ten was straddling his waist. “I want this to be so good for you. I want you to take charge for a bit and do whatever you want baby, okay?” He saw the look in Ten’s eyes, the disbelief. 

Ten just sat there for a second, hands on Johnny’s chest, taking it all in. He slowly leaned down a kissed Johnny, just a small peck before he couldn’t take it anymore. He ran his fingers through Johnny's hair as he kissed him, biting his bottom lip, almost drawing blood. Johnny gasped, surprised that Ten was being this aggressive this fast. Ten took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside and he almost passed out from the overwhelming taste of Johnny. The feeling of Johnny sucking on his tongue causing Ten to moan. 

When he could hardly breathe anymore, Ten pulled back and looked at Johnny with heavy-lidded eyes. “Please, Johnny...use me. I can’t take it anymore.” He was grinding his hips down hard into Johnny's making them both let out deep moans. He kept rolling his hips, loving the friction. “Fuck, I’m...Johnny” Ten’s first orgasm ripped through him and Johnny couldn’t believe how beautiful it was to watch Ten cum. He held his hips in place as he helped him ride out the waves of pleasure. Once he came down from his high, he sank down onto the bed next to Johnny.

Johnny leaned over and kissed Ten on the cheek, rubbing circles on his stomach. “Let’s get you out of these clothes and start the real fun.” Ten smiled and started taking his clothes off as Johnny did the same. As long as they had been friends, Ten had never seen Johnny fully naked. When Johnny turned around Ten thought he might faint, “Holy shit. You’re hot.” This caused Johnny to laugh and blush. “Seriously, I mean, I’ve always thought you were hot...but wow you have an amazing body.” 

Johnny was going to make a smart alec remark when Ten curled in a bawl and whined. “Fuck Johnny, I need you now.” 

“Okay baby, just try and relax and breath. I promise I’ll make this good.” He crawled on the bed hovering over the boy and kissed him on the forehead. He crawled between his legs and pushed them up, having Ten hold them so he had easy access to his pretty pink hole.

Johnny let out a low growl before looking up at Ten as he licked from his hole up to his balls. “Oh fuck, that feels so good. Do it again.” He smirked as he licked the delicious hole over and over again, slowly starting to push his tongue inside. The more he worked Ten’s hole the more slick that poured out. “Fuck baby you taste so sweet. Like pure honey.” Johnny could just eat him out all day. Ten threw his head back and came hard, hold clenching on Johnny's tongue. He kept licking and sucking around his hole as Ten’s breathing evened out. 

Johnny crawled up in between his legs and roughly kissed Ten, making him taste himself. “See how good you taste babe? I could fucking eat you forever. It’s addicting.” Ten blushed but loved the praise. He couldn’t believe he was seeing this side of Johnny. “Please Johnny, fuck me. I want you. I need you.”

Ten slowly rolled his hips so his and Johnnys cocks were rubbing together. “Mmmm okay baby. Lay back and let me prep you a little bit. I don’t want to hurt you.” Ten pulled Johnny back into a quick kiss and shook his head. “No prep. I can’t wait. Just go slow and I’ll be fine.” Johnny’s eyes widened, “But Ten I could hurt you and I do not want to do that.”

“Johnny I trust you. You won’t, and I cannot wait to fuck me now.” He opened his legs as far as he could, making more room for Johnny, who was still looking at him dumbfounded. “Okay babe, whatever you want, but I’m gonna go slow.”

He took his cock in his hand and lined up with Ten’s entrance but kept his eyes on the youngers face. He slowly pushed the head of his cock forward until it started stretching Ten’s hole and he saw Ten close his eyes and start breathing harder. “Fuck Johnny, keep going.”  
He kept pushing until the head was fully inside and stopped, waiting for Ten to adjust. “Holy shit Ten, you’re so tight.” He had his hands on Ten’s hips and he knew for sure there would be bruises there for days. “Okay...more.” He slowly pushed into Ten until he was completely buried inside. Once his balls were flush with Ten’s ass the younger came again for the third time. Ten’s hold clenching around Johnny almost made him tip over the edge too but he held on.

“Are you ready baby? Ready for me to fuck you?” He put his hand on either side of Ten’s head and kissed him, slow and deep. He wanted Ten to feel his love. “Yes Johnny, please.” He slowly pulled out and rolled his hips back down, causing them both to see stars. 

“Fuuuuck Ten. My god, you are so fucking tight.” He knew he wasn't going to last that long. Ten was too tight and hot. “Johnny...harder, please. I’m so close.” He sped up just a little but made sure to thrust harder and when he found Ten’s sweet spot, the boy came undone again with a string of curses and Johnny’s name.

“That’s it baby boy...you look so good with all that cum painting your chest. I’m gonna do the same thing to your tight little hole...fuck,” and with Ten still spasming around his cock, he came hard, releasing deep into the boy. 

As he rode out his orgasm, his thrusts slowed down and he slowly pulled out Ten, laying down next to him. He pulled him into his chest and kissed his forehead. “Are you doing okay baby?”  
Ten nodded and kissed Johnny’s chin. “I am absolutely perfect, for now. I know it will be back but this is different. I can already tell.”

“I know we're both gross, but let's take a nap. We can clean up and talk more after.” Ten hummed in response and buried his head in Johnny’s neck, already drifting off. Johnny smiled, this was the happiest he had ever been. He just hoped they were both on the same page with their expectations for the future.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten and Johnny talk more about their relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry my chapter summaries suck

Ten woke up feeling sticky and gross. He groaned and went to get up but two strong arms kept him in place. “Don’t leave me, you’re warm.” Ten propped his chin on Johnny's chest and looked at the older, “But we're both covered in dried sweat and cum. Let’s go shower it will be warm in there too.” It was Johnny’s turn to groan but he let Ten pull him out of bed and towards the bathroom.

Once the water was to Tens liking, they both got in and started to clean themselves up. “How are you feeling Ten?” He knew they should be okay for a few more hours but he wanted to make sure. “I’m tired but that’s all. I think I’ll be good for a while.” Johnny smiled and pulled Ten into a hug and kissed his forehead. “Thank you for letting me help you.” Ten smiled and kissed his chin. “You’re welcome. I’m glad you stayed.”

Once they were dry and in fresh clothes, Ten took the sheets and threw them in the washer while Johnny started rummaging around in the kitchen. Ten walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. “If you don’t mind, let's talk a little before we eat.” Johnny nodded and sat down across from Ten. He waited patiently for the younger. He knew this was probably more uncomfortable for Ten than he realized.

“So...about...all this.” He gestured between himself and Johnny. “I’m honestly not sure where to begin.” He looked at Johnny with an almost helpless look and it broke Johnny’s heart. “Well Ten, do you have any regrets about letting me stay or is it more...embarrassment?” Ten could feel his cheeks heat up. Johnny knew him too well. “No I don’t regret it but you’re right, I am embarrassed.”

“I thought we talked about this last night. You wanting me to be your Alpha, mark you and be with you. Have you changed your mind?” Johnny didn’t think he could take it but if that’s what Ten wanted he would go along with it. “No! I still feel that way Johnny...this is just a lot. Now that I am more calm and in control of my emotions I just feel...how should I put this?” 

Johnny leaned across the table with his hand outstretched and Ten let him intertwine their fingers. “Babe, I can practically read your mind. We can take it slow after last night if you want. Just tell me what you want to do and I will gladly do it. Alpha or not I just want to see you happy.” Ten sighed and smiled, “Thank you for always being so patient with me. It was so much easier talking to you about this stuff in the midst of all our fun last night. Which makes no sense to me” 

“It’s okay Ten. Don’t worry about it. Let’s just eat some breakfast and see how things go today.” He got up and started pulling some eggs out of the refrigerator while Ten just sat there in awe. He was still trying to wrap his head around this domestic fluffy version of Johnny. “So explain to me again why you’ve become so...domestic and loving all of a sudden?” He heard Johnny laugh, “Like I said, I have been in love with you for a long time now and I haven’t been able to keep it in anymore. So it just gradually started showing.”

“I like this new cute side of you but I also liked the alpha side I saw last night too.” Ten practically whispered the last part, cheeks becoming red as he looked at his hands, but Johnny heard him. He turned around and took a deep breath. “Okay, calm down on the alpha talk while you're in heat...it does things to me. Unless you wanna get fucked on that table.” He winked and gave Ten a devilish grin causing the boy to blush even more if that was possible. “As for the cute fluffy side of me, it’s always been there I just kept it kind of in check.” He shrugged, not knowing how else to explain it.

Ten walked up behind Johnny and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Well I happen to like this side of you so I am not complaining...and as for the table thing...maybe we can try that later.” He kept his head buried between Johnny’s shoulder blades, not wanting him to see the blush that was never going away. Johnny chuckled and started to scramble the almost forgotten eggs. “Okay, Tennie. If that’s what you want. I will do anything you want to.”  
Johnny finished with the eggs and put them on the plates before setting them on the table. “Let's eat and see how you feel in a little bit. If you are still doing okay we can just cuddle on the couch. But if you think you’re going to need me again we just might break in the table after all.” He couldn’t help teasing Ten. He loved seeing him blush and get all shy. It made Johnny want him even more if that was possible. “Ugh...Johnny stop. I am going to look like a tomato permanently at this rate.” He had his hands over his face but he was smiling. “That’s okay because you’re a cute tomato.”

They continued to pick on each other as they finished their breakfast. Once the dishes were clean and drying they went and sat on the couch. “Let's find something to watch and once you feel it coming back just let me know.” Ten hummed and snuggled into Johnny’s side. “So have you always been this clingy? Not that I’m complaining! I love it, I’m just curious.” He looked down at Ten who had a dusting of pink on his cheeks. “I have always loved being cuddly and skinship and stuff...but I didn’t show it because I didn’t think anything would come of it.”

He had always wanted to be touchy-feely and loving towards Johnny but in the past, he thought it was best to keep his hands to himself. “Now that I know were on the same page though...I honestly don’t know if I will be able to keep my hands to myself.” Johnny laughed and kissed Ten’s temple pulling him as close as possible. “You won’t hear any complaints from me. I love having you close to me.”

They had just started another episode of Ten’s favorite show when he could feel it starting again. “Johnny, it’s starting again.” They looked down and could see the tent starting to grow in his pants. “Are you okay for now or do you wanna do something now?” Ten thought about it for a minute because he never had options like this in the past. “Let’s just keep watching Sabrina until I actually need to take care of it. Are you okay with that?” Johnny smiled, “I am good with whatever you wanna do Tennie.”

It was about halfway through the episode when Ten started squirming and letting out small whimpers. Johnny tilted his face up and gave him a small kiss before getting on the floor between his legs and spreading them. “You just keep enjoying your show and let me take care of you, okay babe?” Ten couldn’t believe Johnny wanted to blow him but he was also not going to tell him to stop.

Ten lifted his hips off the couch so Johnny could pull his sweats and underwear down. He was already painfully hard at this point and let out a hiss as his cock felt the cool air. He couldn't take his eyes off Johnny as he leaned forward and ever so slowly licked up the underside of his cock. “Shit Johnny...I’m not gonna last long.” Johnny just smiled and took his time licking from base to tip, sometimes giving his balls attention too. “Oh god, Johnny...fuck.” At the same time, Ten started to cum Johnny sank down on his cock and swallowed him whole. He swallowed everything Ten could give him and slowly let his cock slip from between his lips. 

Ten was trying to steady his breathing as he ran his hands through Johnny's hair. “I hope you’ll let me do that again when you aren’t in heat.” Johnny had a twinkle in his eye that caused Ten to laugh. “At this point, I’ll let you do whatever the fuck you want to me.” That might have been the wrong thing to say because Ten saw Johnny’s expression grow dark as he scooted closer between Ten’s legs, pressing his chest against the youngers and bringing his face just inches from Ten’s. “Oh baby boy, don’t tempt me.”

Ten blushed but closed the distance between them and kissed Johnny, wrapping his arms around his neck. He moaned when he felt Johnny bit his bottom lip, loving the way he took control. Johnny kissed his way up Ten’s jaw and back to his ear, licking and sucking on his earlobe. “So...do you still want me to mark you?” He continued kissing and licking down the side of Ten’s neck until he reached the point where his neck met his shoulder, loving the sounds Ten was making.

“Yes, Johnny...please…” He was pressing himself closer to Johnny if that was even possible. Johnny started letting his teeth graze the skin so the marks would be darker. He wanted them to stay and be visible for days. He knew his friends would want to see Ten once they were mated and he wanted them to know to stay the fuck away from Ten. “Baby, I’m gonna mark you up so good...no one will lay a fucking finger on you. You’re mine now Ten, do you understand?”

Ten whimpered and pulled Johnny’s face up so he could look him in the eye. “I understand Johnny. I want to be yours. I am yours.” He kissed Johnny slowly and tried to put all his feelings and love into that kiss. He hoped Johnny could feel it because he could feel Johnny’s love the way he moved his lips and cradled his neck and ran his thumb along his jaw. Fuck he was so in deep...there was no coming back and he didn’t want to.

Johnny pulled back breathing hard and Ten saw his eyes were practically all black, his pupils blown wide. “Tennie baby, I am going to love you and protect you and worship you until the day I die.” Ten tried his hardest not to cry because he never thought in a million years he would be so lucky as to have an amazing alpha like Johnny say those words to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny leaves his mark on Ten and they decide it's time to tell their closes friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ya'll but no smut in this one.

Johnny was overwhelmed with the smell of honey and knew Ten needed him now. As much as he wanted to take his time and make more promises and just love him, it would have to wait until later. He brushed the hair out of Ten’s eyes and kissed his forehead. “I’m not going to lie to you baby, the bite is going to hurt initially, but it will soon turn into pleasure. Just think of it kinda like...the first time you had sex.”

Ten nodded and wrapped his arms around Johnny’s neck. “Okay...now hurry up. I need you so bad...it’s really starting to hurt.” Johnny kissed him one last time before he went back that one spot on Ten’s neck between his collarbone and jugular. He licked and kissed the spot making a deep purple and red mark before he bit down hard. “Fuck, Johnny…” It hurt worse than Ten thought it would but Johnny was right, a few seconds later it started feeling good....really good.

Johnny licked the spot over and over again, loving the taste of Ten and wanting to make sure all the blood was gone. He looked at Ten and almost started laughing because the younger was practically purring. “You know Ten, I don’t think you’re supposed to be purring…” He smiled and kissed Ten’s cheek. “Oh shut up. I can’t help it. It just feels...so good. It feels right. It’s weird because it’s like it took the edge off but now I just want you even more..like, I want you but the ache is gone? I don’t know how to explain it really.”

“I know what you mean. At least, that’s kinda how Yuta and Winwin explained it when they decided to get together.” Johnny kept talking but started kissing all along Ten’s jaw. “We can meet them soon and talk to them if you think it would help you.” He loved letting his teeth scrape against Ten’s jawline. Loved the sounds it pulled from the smaller. “I could just eat you up you know that babe?” Ten smiled and pulled Johnny up into a quick kiss. “I think that sounds like a great idea...but maybe later. I’m worn out from all the fucking and biting.”

Johnny laughed and plopped down next to Ten on the couch and pulled him into his chest. “Why don’t you take a power nap and I’ll text Yuta to see if they can come have dinner with us? They’ve been asking about visiting anyway but once they find out were together they are going to freak out.” Ten hummed in agreement and quickly dozed off.

Ten woke up and found himself laying down on the couch under a fuzzy blanket and Johnny in the kitchen. “Johnny?” He turned around and cooed at the cute sight. “Ahh, babe you look so cute. I ordered pizza and the boys will be here in half an hour.” Ten rubbed his eyes and headed towards the bedroom, “Okay, I’ll get cleaned up.”

Ten took a quick shower he thought about telling Yuta and Winwin everything that had been happening lately. He had been keeping his distance from his friends lately since his heats had been harder to handle. He knew they wouldn’t judge him or anything but until now until he started accepting Johnny’s help and his own feelings, he hadn’t wanted to share this part of his life with his friends. Now though, with Johnny’s support, he felt ready.

Out of all of Johnny’s friends, Yuta and Winwin were the two closest to Ten. He absolutely adored the couple and loved spending time with them. He learned a lot from the couple, especially since they were the only alpha beta relationship out of all their mutual friends. Ten still remembered the night Johnny and Winwin were over at his house and he had told them he wanted to ask Yuta out but was afraid to because he didn’t think he was good enough for the beta. He was afraid Yuta would turn him down.

The funny part about this was...Yuta felt the same way. He thought it would be impossible for the alpha to want a beta as a mate. In his eyes, Winwin was the ultimate alpha so he just assumed he wanted a perfect omega who could give him a beautiful family. Needless to say, it was pretty funny and cute the night they were all at Ten’s cabin and they both asked each other out at almost the exact same time. Johnny and Ten had died laughing while the other two just sat there blushing looking at each other.

He was just walking out of the bedroom when he looked up and saw them walk in the door. “Ten! It’s been too long. How are you?” Yuta gave him a hug and he saw Winwin carrying the pizza into the kitchen. “I’m doing good, how are you guys?” Yuta smiled and pulled him into the kitchen, “Oh you know us..we fuck like rabbits so it’s great.” Ten shook his head. He forgot how straight forward Yuta was. “How I’ve missed your mouth Yuta.” They all laughed and Winwin took his chance at giving his friend a hug. “Thanks for inviting us over Ten, we’ve missed seeing you.” Ten sighed and motioned for them to sit down. “I’ll dish out the pizza and if you don’t mind, I’m gonna talk while we eat.”

Once they all had their food and were sitting around the small table, Ten began to talk. “I know I’ve been keeping my distance even more so lately and I just wanted to explain to you what’s been going on. You know that I have never wanted help during my heats and just handled it on my own.” Yuta and Winwin nodded. They were familiar with Ten’s wants and dislikes when it came to being an omega. “Well, not too long ago it was worse than I had ever experienced and I had to ask Johnny for help.” He blushed when they both looked between him and Johnny with a shocked expression. “So...he’s been helping out with them since then and...well…” He wasn’t sure what to say next so he just pulled the collar of his shirt over.

Ten thought Winwin’s eyes were going to pop out of his head and Yuta had practically knocked over his chair as he made his way over to Ten to inspect the mark. “No fucking way! You mated with Johnny! I thought it smelled awfully strong but I didn’t think too much of it.” He ran his thumb over the mark before he sat back down. “Wow. I just never expected this.” He looked at Johnny and poked him in the chest. “Okay spill. You haven’t said a word this whole time.”

Yuta had a point. Johnny had been quiet this whole time but it was because this was Ten’s situation and he wanted him to explain everything. “Well like he said, I started helping him out and eventually we both confessed to having feelings for one another. That led to us deciding on becoming mates. It’s ironic how similar it was to your situation. The way we felt about each other. I can’t tell you how happy it made me.”

They all kept talking as they finished their pizza. As Johnny was washing the dishes Ten spoke up. “If it’s okay with you guys, can you like, go for a walk or something so I can talk to Yuta?” He had a lot of questions and he knew Yuta could help him with at least some of them.

Johnny finished putting the plates away and kissed Ten on the forehead. “Of course babe. WinWin and I will be out on the dock.” WinWin smiled and followed Johnny outside. Yuta sat down next to Ten on the couch and waited patiently. He knew it was hard for Ten to open up and ask for help.

“So...I wanted to ask you about how you handled getting together with Winwin. I know Johnny and me getting together isn’t that big of a deal from the outside since it’s an alpha omega relationship. But I know you guys probably had similar feelings to us. I never thought he would want me before I presented and then I definitely didn’t think he would want me after and now I just don’t know what to do exactly…” Yuta put his hand on Ten’s knee, “Ten, slow down and take a breath.” Ten sighed and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry.”

Yuta pulled Ten into a hug and rubbed his back. “Don’t you ever apologize for being yourself. You know we all love you no matter what. I am just so happy that you and Johnny have each other.” He pulled back and smiled, wanting to make sure Ten knew how happy and supportive he really was. “I don’t know exactly what you guys have been going through but for me and Winwin it was mostly thinking we weren’t good enough for each other, but honestly, as long as you guys love each other you will be fine.”

Ten relaxed a little hearing Yuta reassure him that things would be okay. He honestly knew they would be he was just freaking out because he had wanted Johnny for so long he couldn’t really believe he could call him his mate. “So, I know you may not know much on this subject but...I’ve been worried...What if he wants pups and I can’t carry them? We haven’t talked about it and I haven’t been to a doctor yet but that’s my other main concern.”

“Well, all I can say is you guys need to talk about what you want from your relationship. Maybe you both don’t want to have pups or maybe you both do. If you do and can’t have them naturally there is always adoption or surrogacy. You have options either way. Just be honest with each other. I can tell you from experience it does your relationship no good if you try to be someone you aren’t for the sake of your relationship.”

It was Ten’s turn to pull Yuta into a hug. “Thank you, Yuta. It means the world that you and Winwin support us.” Yuta pulled back and smiled, leaning in to kiss Ten lightly on the cheek.  
“You are more than welcome. We just want to see you guys happy. Oh, and please don’t tell Winwin or Johnny about that. I don’t have a death wish.”

Ten rolled his eyes and laughed but agreed. He and Johnny were truly blessed to have such good friends.

**Author's Note:**

> [nsfw twt](https://twitter.com/JaehyunNakamoto?lang=en)   
> 


End file.
